El mejor campamento
by Cherry Christina
Summary: RenxPilika: un campamento puede ser genial si vas con tu novio... o mejor si conoces a alguien mejor que él allí dentro... mi primer fic, lean! con ayudita de Megumi Asakura, mi amiga! [ACTUALIZADO CAP. 2 UP!]
1. Nunca digas nunca!

_**Notas iniciales: **_Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste. No hay muchas advertencias para poner, solamente que Megumi me ayuda a escribir, cuando nos juntamos los sábados en la casa mía o en la suya a escribir. Así que es ella quien le pone onda y garra para que sea una de las mejores escritoras... ¡¡Gracias amiga!! Te re kiero un montón.

_**Dedicaciones: **_Por supuesto que va dedicado a Megumi Asakura!! I will rock you, bitch xD

**El mejor campamento  
**_-By Cherry Christina_-

**---o---**

**Capítulo 1:****  
**_Nunca digas nunca_

-¡QUÉ BIEN! -exclamó cuando le dijeron que el campamento no se iba a suspender por las lluvias de verano. ¡Había esperado tanto ese día! Ni siquiera lo había esperado tanto como el día en que llegase el primer beso entre ella y Lyserg. Amaba tanto a ese chico... Tanto, que sería capaz de matar por él.

-¿Contenta Pilika? -dijo él, neutralmente.

-¡Claro que sí, Lyserg! No te imaginas cuanto lo he esperado... -y se empezaba a perder entre sueños- Pero, ¡ya llegó!

-Qué suerte tienes tú al poder ir -y su sonrisa cambió- , porque yo no puedo.

-P-Pero... Lyserg... ¿C-Cómo... qué no puedes ir? -y el mundo se le fue abajo, como una torre de cartas.

-Lo siento, Pilika.

-Ah... No te preocupes...

-¿Sabías? Me dijeron que se hará un sorteo para ver quién va a estar con quién en cada habitación, y que habrán prendas, eso siempre y cuando los que salgan sean un chico y una chica. -tratando de animarla.

-¿En serio? -sin ningún interés dijo.

-¡Sí! Creo que las prendas son algo difíciles de cumplir. Puro romance.

Qué bien, lo que más quería hacer con él, lo tendría que hacer con algún desconocido, suficiente mala suerte había tenido, ¿no?

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Bien, Pilika, creo que ya es hora de irme. Ah! Creo que es una prenda por día. Pero si puedes hacer más, mejor. -y se alejó por el pequeño camino de tierra, que conducía a la fuente principal del parque en donde estaban.

-Nos vemos, Lyserg. -y le saludó.

-Nos vemos, Pilika-chan -y desapareció de la vista de ella.

"¿Quién habrá inventado esas prendas?" se preguntó.

Unos días después, el campamento dio inicio. Se irían a un campo de por ahí. En la escuela, antes de partir, hicieron el tan esperado sorteo. Una niña no más grande que Pilika, sacó un papelito de una urna y dijo:

-¡Usui Pilika!

Qué bien. La primera de todas. Debía pasar al frente y sacar otro papel. Le temblaba la mano, y no se cansaba de decir "Santa Madre, ¿quién me manda?". Deseaba con todo su corazón que saliese su gran amiga Anna, o por lo menos la más engreída del curso, Jeanne, pero no un chico. No señor. Saca un papel, y, al mirarlo, casi cae desmayada. Debía decir el nombre en voz alta:

-¡Tao... Tao Ren!

Hubo silencio total. Un chico de la misma edad que Pilika, unos dieciséis años, se paró. Todas las chicas empezaron a suspirar.

-Yo soy Tao Ren. -le dijo

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Usui Pilika. ¿Vamos a tomar el autobús? -tratando de no golpearlo ni de decirle un insulto.

-Está bien -y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Espera Pilika! -la niña le gritó- Toma, es para los siete días de campamento, son... las reglas, _sabes a lo que me refiero_, le dijo entre dientes y le entregó un pequeño papel escrito en rojo.

-Eh... sí, claro.

Creo que Pilika estaba yendo contra sus principios, bah, el más importante de todos sus principios: Ser una persona hipócrita. Estaba tratando de ser amable, dulce y atenta con el tal Tao Ren, pero no se podía dejar de darse bofetadas mentalmente. ¡Esto no era real! Pobre Pilika. Demasiada mala suerte había tenido en un día, ¿no?. Y ella que pensaba que sería mucha casualidad que pasara esto...

Tao Ren parecía ser una persona muy buena, cariñosa, pero con un gran defecto: odioso. Ja, ese tipo de personas eran las que Pilika odiaba. Lyserg había atrapado su corazón, ya que no era odioso (pero al fin de cuentas, tan sólo un poco). A este chico, en cambio, se le notaba en sus grandes ojos dorado oro lo mucho que había hecho renegar a su madre, o a su padre. La pobre de Pilika, ¡qué mala suerte!

"Debo estar loca como para aceptar estar con alguien así" -pensó ella cuando subieron al autobús.

-No lo estás. -con total seguridad le dijo Tao- Además, si lo estuvieras, no te harías esa pregunta ¿no?. -se ve que el tipo tenía un aire de filósofo, o de psicólogo, en fin, de un loco TO-TAL.

-¿Cómo diablos... adivinaste lo que estaba pensando? -le preguntó sorprendida.

-No te importaría -soltó una sonrisa. Wow. Ahora entendió el porqué de tantos suspiros cuando dijo su nombre en el sorteo. Su sonrisa era maravillosa: una curva perfecta la doblaba. Sus labios parecían terciopelo, o seda, quién sabe, sólo la persona que los ha besado lo debe saber. Pero parecían intactos.

"Nunca digas nunca, Pilika. Llegará ese día" -lo pensó sin dudarlo.

-¡Eso es cierto! -la sorprendió Tao.

-Tao!!! ¡Deja ya de sorprender-!

-Ren -la interrumpió.

-Está bien. Ren, ¿podrías dejar de sorprenderme?

-Mmm... Si tú no me sorprendes con tus pensamientos, vale.

-Bien, vale, vale.

¡Ustedes no se imaginan cuánto lo odiaba! Odiaba a las personas así. Lo odiaba porque no era de su tipo. …l, era extravagante, presumido, agrandado, pero en el fondo era un buen niño. Ella lo sabía. Durante todo el viaje lo estuvo pensando. …l estaba sentado al lado de Pilika. Se había dormido. Pensó que él no le podría adivinar sus pensamientos, así que pensó en él. Mucho. Se sorprendió cuando su cabeza chocó con su hombro, y ahí se quedó. Pilika no hizo no dijo nada, por miedo a despertarlo.

-Tao... ¡Hey! ¡Despierta ya, Tao! -dulce voz le sonó en sus oídos.

-¿Mmm? -voz dormida

-¡Qué te levantes! -en un tono más fuerte le dijo.

-¿Por qué? -semidormido le dijo a Pilika.

-Oh... ¡Porque ya llegamos, grandísimo idiota! -le gritó.

-¿De veras? -en burla.

-No, por eso te pido que te levantes, ¿¡Para qué más!?

-Se sentía bien estar a tu lado.

Vaya. No se lo esperaba. Lo agarró de un brazo y salieron del autobús. Bajaron hasta la puerta de una gran cabaña. Los atendió la recepcionista. Era un ambiente cálido.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra cabaña. ¿Serían tan amables de decirme sus nombres? -les preguntó.

-Yo soy Usui Pilika -y la recepcionista tecleó su nombre.

-Tao Ren -y lo hizo de nuevo.

-Bien, según estos datos, estarán en la habitación catorce del primer piso. Pueden ir por las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias, señorita. -le respondió Tao.

Subieron hasta la habitación catorce. Abrieron la puerta, y se toparon con una bella habitación de dos camas de una plaza cada una, un amplio balcón en frente de las mismas y a la derecha, los armarios y el baño, con una bella puerta de madera.

-¡Qué hermosa es! -exclamó Pilika.

-Sí, es muy bonita. -dijo Ren.

-Yo me instalaré en la cama más cercana a la puerta de salida y tú a la del balcón, ¿sí? -dijo Pilika.

-Me da lo mismo.

Mientras Pilika guardaba su ropa en uno de los dos armarios, le preguntó:

-Y dime, Asakura, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete, ¿y tú?

-Yo también tengo diecisiete. -y luego hubo silencio.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? -voz desafiante

-N-No, ninguno. -se ve que la voz de ella le había dado miedo.

Éll estaba recostado en su cama, y ella estaba leyendo un libro. Una suave brisa rozó la cara de Pilika, y ésta quedó dormida. Ren la contemplaba.

**---o---  
**_**Notas de la autora:**_

Primer capítulo del fic. Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!! n.n

Esto, paso a paso, se pondrá más interesante. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero la escuela me está matando, creo que a Megumi le pasa lo mismo. Es algo complicado, pero ya me las arreglare n.n

Por cierto al ser mi primer fic quisera que me dejaran muchos reviews... Se los agradeceria!! )

Perdonen si hay errores de ortografía )

Saluditos!!!!!!!


	2. Prenda 1, ser muy buenos amigos

**El mejor campamento  
**_-By Cherry Christina-_

**---o---**

**Capítulo 2****:  
**_Prenda 1, ser muy buenos amigos_

Transcurrida ya unas cuantas horas, Pilika no dejaba de pensar en las siete prendas que debía cumplir. No era capaz de hacerlo... ¿Y si le decía todo a Tao?. ¿Y si no hacía nada?. ¿Qué podría suceder? Nada malo, suponía. Pensado todo esto, salió de su cama y le dijo a Tao que ya iba a regresar.

-Vuelve pronto, Pilika-chan. -y le saludó.

-Sí, como no... -y se fue.

No sabía con certeza a donde se dirigía. En el amplio pasillo se encontró con la misma niña que le había llamado para el sorteo. Se saludaron.

-Hola -le dijo Pilika seria.

-Hola, Usui, mi nombre es Jeanne Tachikawa. -le dijo muy amablemente la niña.

-Qué tal, supongo que ya me conoces -no tenía ganas de presentarse- Ah, oye, Jeanne, ¿qué sucede si yo no hago ninguna de las prendas, o le digo la verdad a Tao?

-Hey!, ¿acaso no sabías? Tao es el guaperas de la escuela. Cualquier chica daría lo que sea por estar con él. ¿Piensas desperdiciar ésta oportunidad? -le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero aún no me has respondido. -y le cambió de tema.

-Bien, si no cumples ninguna de las prendas, según la tradición, el fantasma de Suzume Umiba te visitará y te quitará el sentimiento más valioso que tienes, es decir, el sentimiento de amar. -lo dijo con demasiada seguridad para Pilika.

-¿D-De veras que e-eso e-es ci-cierto? -preguntó Pilika, tartamudeando. Ella, a pesar de ser una niña muy valiente, le tenía miedo a los fantasmas: cuando era niña, vio al mismo de su abuelita. Quiso acercársele, pero, al tomarla de la mano, ésta, paso derecho. Se sintió frío, temeroso y áspero.

-De veras. A una chica, hace unos dos años atrás, se rehusó a cumplir las prendas, y vio al fantasma. Lo sé porque una niña, muy amiga de mi hermana, estaba junto con ella. Dice que se le acercó y que le dijo: "Sufrirás tanto como yo, te quitaré tu sentimiento más preciado, el de amar." y que el espíritu de ese fantasma, se le entró y que salió con una pequeña caja de color rojo. La pobre chica lloraba de dolor, y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba. Luego de ese acontecimiento, perdió a todas sus amigas y se fugó de su casa. Nadie más, desde ese entonces, supo de ella. Sus padres jamás la volvieron a ver con vida. -contó Jeanne, la chica de ojos rojizos. Pilika por poco y no cae desmayada- Es por eso que debemos asegurarnos de que se cumplan todas las prendas. Pero si tú te rehúsas...

-¡Vale! -gritó Pilika- Haré todas las prendas, ya que no quiero perder mi sentimiento más preciado. Muchas gracias, Jeanne-chan. -y volvió a su habitación.

-De nada, Usui.

-Por favor, llámame Pilika, ¿sí?

-Claro, Pilika.

Y Pilika regresó a su habitación.

-¿A dónde fuiste? -preguntó despreocupado desde la cama Ren. Ella estaba lista para decirle "¿Qué diablos te importa?" Pero recordó las siete prendas, y sus consecuencias si no las cumplía. Entonces le respondió:

-A preguntar algo, Ren-chan.

-¿Algo como qué? -él estaba muy curioso.

-Ah... Algo que tú nunca entenderás. -le dijo, muy pensativa- Oye, ¿es cierto que tú eres el guaperas de la escuela? -y lo miró.

-¿Yo, el guaperas de la escuela? No lo sé -le dijo Ren, pero parece que mintió.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cuando muchas chicas suspiran por ti?. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta cuantas chicas quisieran estar como yo, aquí, al lado tuyo? -le dijo indignada.

-¿Qué?. ¿Acaso tú no quieres estar conmigo? -la miró fijamente. Ella estaba en la otra cama, así que no tardaron mucho en conectarse ambas miradas.

-No, no es que yo no quiera... El destino nos unió, para que seamos buenos amigos. -y ella se salió de la cama y se paro junto a la de él. Le extendió una de sus manos, en forma de amistad.

-¿Buenos amigos? -le preguntó.

-Buenos amigos -y él se sentó en la cama y le extendió su mano derecha. Listo, fase uno completada. Habían hecho un pacto, el de ser buenos amigos.

-¿Qué te parece, Pilika, si salimos a ver el lago? Y de paso, vamos a tomar algo refrescante, ya que está haciendo mucho calor.

-Acepto. -y lo tomó del brazo. Ella lo tomó como una especie de cita. Wow, tener una cita con el guaperas de la escuela, ¡ese era el sueño de quién sabe cuántas chicas de su edad! Pero ella no le dio mucha importancia, ya que amaba a una sola persona: Lyserg. Ella daba cualquier cosa por estar para siempre al lado de él.

-¿Qué deseas, jugo de naranja o un submarino?. ¿O acaso un licuado de bananas? Dímelo, no te preocupes, yo pago. -le dijo Ren. Se habían sentado en una mesa cercana al lago. Eran eso de las seis y media de la tarde. Empezaba a oscurecer.

-Bien, si tú pagas, quiero un submarino. -le dijo Pilika mirando detalladamente el lago.

-Muy bien. ¡Camarero, deseamos un licuado de bananas y un submarino! -gritó Ren.

-¡Enseguida señor! -le gritó un joven de más años que él.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, no sabían de qué hablar, así que Ren le preguntó:

-Oye, ¿qué es lo qué más deseas ahora?

-¿Qué es lo qué más deseo ahora? Mmm... no lo sé. Tal vez no desee nada. O deseo que sigamos siendo muy buenos amigos. -respondió Pilika como para salir del paso- ¿Y tú?. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

-Yo deseo... ¿qué deseo?... un beso... -dijo muy dudoso.

-¿Un beso?. ¿Tienes novia? -preguntó sorprendida, ya que si hacía todas las prendas de una, iba a estar en un grave error.

-No, pero, no estaría mal hacer la prueba. -y la miró. ¿Estaba insinuando que quería besarla? Ella no podía, ya que no estaba preparada, y mejor aún, ya quería a alguien.

-Disculpa, -y evitó su mirada- pero ya tengo novio. -Mintió. Sólo era para no perder ninguna oportunidad con Lyserg.

-No me refiero a ti. Me refiero a ella. -y señaló a una muchacha que trabajaba en el pequeño bar del lago. Era alta, poseía cabello largo y platinado y de muy buena figura... ¿Jeanne? Sí, ella misma.

"Los chicos como tú siempre se guían por sus hormonas" -pensó Pilika.

-Eso no es verdad. ¿Quieres que te bese? -y le sonrió. Pilika había olvidado que tenía una extraña habilidad de adivinar los pensamientos. Inmediatamente, giró su cabeza de un lado para el otro, en señal de negación. Ella ya se había terminado su submarino, a pesar de que hacía calor.

-Ya van a ser las siete, no quiero perderme mi novela preferida. -cambiando de tema le dijo Pilika.

-¿Cuál es? -le preguntó

-Se llama "Amor salvaje". Es una bella historia de amor, basada en un libro de una autora japonesa, una de mis preferidas. Creo que hoy es el último capítulo de la serie. ¡No me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo!

-Ya la leí. Termina en-- -y paró cuando sintió las manos de Pilika taparle la boca.

-No quiero que me cuentes el final. -le dijo seria.

-Está bien, pero, ¡suéltame! -le gritó ya que se estaba quedando sin aire.

-El último que llega a la habitación, ¡cola de perro tendrá! -y salió corriendo rápidamente Pilika rumbo a la habitación, dejándolo a Ren con la cuenta del bar y con medio licuado de bananas para tomar.

**---o---  
Notas de la autora:**

Segundo capítulo de éste maravilloso, esplendoroso y grandioso fic (Mucha autoestima! xD) de a poquito se iran develando más cosas para que el fic se haga más interesante!!!

Gracias a quienes leen y/o dejan reviews, son muy importantes para mi n.n

Bien, muchos besitos y ¡no se olviden de que aquí hay alguien que espera ansiosamente sus reviews!


End file.
